We have identified a sea sponge metabolite that causes the complete onversion of the Golgi complex of mammalian cells into 60-90 nm vesicles. The resultant vesicles distributed throughout the cytoplasm. This compound, Avarol (AV), does not affect cytoplasmic microtubules. Because the microtubules are intace, we would like to determine if any Golgi membranes are relocated into the ER as a consequence of this drug treatment. In addition, we have noted the presence of clustered vesicles in a percentriolar structure. This structure labels with the late Golgi marker TGN-38. We used photoconversion and IvEM to determine both the subcellular location of early Golgi markersx and the structure of late Golgi compartments following AV treatment A manuscript detailing this work is near to submission.